pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu ''also known as '''Sharon Reinsworth '''and ''Shalon Reinsworth) is the Lady of the Rainsworth household and the contractor of the chain Eques. Appearance Sharon is a member of Pandora and is physically a 13 year old teenage girl, though her actual age is 23. Her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she has a legal contract with a chain, the black unicorn Eques. She has long caramel colored hair that is usually tied back in a ponytail and pinkish-cranberry colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing a purple dress. She looks a lot like her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. Personality Sharon is calm, gentle, kind and smiles most of the time but she can be serious especially in battles. She has both beauty and brains, however, it is also noted that she can be very intimidating as seen when she threatens Alice to call her Sharon Onee-sama and when she beats Oz and Break up with a paper fan. Sharon and Xerxes Break have a close relationship. She was the one that discovered Break in a fatal condition after he came out of the Abyss. When she was young, she used to call Break 'Xerxes-niisan', as he was like a big brother to her. She wants to be of use to him. Sharon loves tea and cakes. Age When Sharon first meets Oz she tells him that she is two years younger, making her 13, since Oz was at that time 15. Then when Oz comes back from the Abyss, he is 25 and that means that Sharon is technically 23 (even though she is in a 13 year old body). Plot Childhood Not much has been revealed about Sharon's childhood. However, she seemed to always be with her mother, Shelly. She also seemed to have spent a lot of time with a teenage Reim. Sharon, along with Reim, were the ones who found Break in his fatal condition outside of the Rainsworth family's gate to the Abyss. From then on, Sharon and Shelly showed much kindness and hositality to Break as he slowly opened up and finally got out of his long depression. When she was a child, Sharon used to call Break "Xarx-Nii" or "Xerxes-Niisan" as he was always looking out and worrying about her like an older brother would. The Coming of Age Ceremony Since her mother became ill in the day of the ceremony, Sharon came, in her mother's and the household's behalf, to pay her respects to Oz. She had a chat with Oz, before giving him advice of what he should expect after the ceremony. She then bid him farewell, for she won't be able to attend the ceremony because she wasn't 15 yet. She left, along with Break. During their trip away from the mansion, Break teased Sharon about Oz, saying that he fits perfectly well for her taste of boys. In the anime, the Rainsworth household sent Oz lots of beautiful flowers to show their respects. Working with Pandora She is seen beside Xerxes Break and Gilbert Nightray when Oz Vessalius and Alice return from the abyss Cheshire's Dimension Sharon lends her chain Eques, to help make a portal for Oz and Gilbert to get to the Cheshire Cat's dimension. When Sharon gets abducted by Echo, Eques got confused without his contractor and transported only Oz and Alice back to Pandora, leaving Gil and Break in Chesire's Dimension, whom eventually escape using Raven. No matter how loudly Oz called for Sharon to stop Eques, she didn't answer (as the result of being abducted). Break now feels suspicious that something has happened to Sharon Kidnapping While the others were in Chesire's Dimension, Vincent Nightray ordered Echo to take Sharon hostage. After coming back from Chesire's Dimension, Break asked Reim if anything had happened to Sharon. Reim said that although it hasn't been made public, Sharon is currently missing. Break instantly knew that Vincent was the culprit. Enraged, he went to see Vincent, who took him to a poisoned Sharon. Vincent stated that he wanted Chesire's Bell in exchange for the antidote, saying that no one needed to know the truth of 100 years ago. No matter how much Sharon pleaded with Break as to leave her and keep the memories, Break valued Sharon over the bell and destroyed it with Mad Hatter, expecting to get the antidote from Vincent. Vincent held the antidote over the balcony, calling Break a fool, but Echo catches the antidote for Sharon. Break then takes her back to the Rainsworth Mansion. After telling the story to Reim and Oz, Sharon awoke from her rest. Instead of thanking Break however, she got angry with him and slapped him with her pillow and harisen. She started saying that he should've left her and kept the memories. Break reponded to this, stating his reason, that if he let her die, Shelly would kill him. Sharon knew the true reason of Break's action and was touched. Crying, she fell in his arms and called him "Xarx-nii". Break made Reim and Oz leave, so he and Sharon could have a moment. Sablier She is seen when Break falls unconcious outside of Sablier. Then when Break wakes up in the house of the Rainsworth and she hits him with her fan, then starts crying. She scolds him for being so reckless and says she doesn't know what to do with him anymore, followed by Oz and Reim telling Break that he should apologize for making Sharon worried. Sharon then accompanies Oz, Alice, and Gilbert to meet with Rufus Barma a second time with Sharon deffending Break from Barma's insults. In turn Rufus summons his chain Dodo in which she is protected by Gilbert. Search for the seal she is seen with Oz Alice and Gilbert looking for the seal of Jack Vessalius near the town of Tor where she is called a "weak little girl" by Marie and encounters the Head Hunter shortly afterwards Second Comming Of Age Ceremony She is seen with Xerxes Break on the balcony of Isla Yura's mansion where she asks break to observe people dancing so she may dance with him where Xerxes mentions to her that he is blind to which she de cides to teach him step by step. She appears again with the first killing by the Head Hunter where she is saved by Gilbert the next she appears is when they send Liam with Ada to safe place and when she sends Oz, Alice and Gilbert outside the basement of Isla Yura's mansion stating that she and Break will find another way out. She used Eques to transport them out of the mansion. After The Ceremony She is seen checking up on Break and Liam where she encounters Gilbert and invites him to tea. She was wondering on how Oz and him was doing. She can tell that he was not sleeping quite well. He told her that he couldn't cry and so was Oz. She understand what he meant. The ceremony was taking it's toll on everyone. She was shown with Oz, Alice, and Gil when they were told of Duke Nightray's death. They were shocked on as how it happen. Elliot was dead and Duke Nightray's death was recent, so he couldn't have done it. They were beginning to realize that the one who was hunting the Nightray members is the true headhunter. Break awoken and Sharon ran to his side to see of he was awake. Sharon found him at the bottom if his bed with his blanket around him. He was feeling rather fine, but Sharon told him that he shouldn't be moving around. He asked if Reim was okay and she told him that his condition is okay, but he is still unconcious. She asked if he was sulking in which he said no, but when ever he remembers the party at Yura, he felt such shame. Sharon was not so suprised. He was scolded and yelled at by Reim, Sharon, and Gilbert and that was embarrassing. Sharon then said that he finally realized it now. He was shocked at her. She said that he didn't realized this, but he was a middle aged man thinking that he can do anything he wanted by himself. She told him of the many things he did like making fun of people when he was arrogance, he acts that he knows everything when he doesn't even reveal anything, he acts like an adult, but can't accept defeat, and he meddles in other people's lives, but God forbids that someone does it to him too. She believes that all he does is rather embrrassing. He started to laugh. He leaned on Sharon and said that he has nothing that he can do. There really is nothing he can do. Sharon got all red and was feeling rather funny. He said that he must have got it from Gilbert. She was confused by that. He asked her if he could be a good-for-nothing for a while. She patted his head and said that she was the only one here. She thinks to herself that maybe the reason why Break burdens himself with everything was because of all the things that he alone went through. Even if she doesn't know much of his past as Kevin Regnard, she can always be by his side. She said softly "My awkward, lonely, good-for-nothing nii-san." Later, Break tells her the wish the Intention of the Abyss made to him while he was Kevin Regnard. Sharon was shocked that he didn't tell her up until now. She asks him why he didn't tell her this sooner, with him reciting what she had declared when she went to check up on him (a middle-aged old man who thought he could do everything by himself). Feeling defeated, Sharon stated that they should be looking for her grandmother, when an alarm sounds. When they find Cheryl, she fell out of her wheel chair and was covered in blood. Mortified, Sharon called to her Grandmother, with no reply. She later uses Eques to teleport Oz, and then Gilbert and Alice back to Pandora, with Echo, Vincent, and Leo. Sharon meets up with them, and a flashback appears with her and Break laying by the now conscious Cheryl, telling them that Rufus had stolen her key to Abyss. She then told them that Break went to go looking for Rufus. She said that she was shocked that Rufus would harm her grandmother, but thankfully none of her vital organs were hit. She told them that her grandmother had used her chain Owl to place a thread on Rufus, and if they were to follow it, they would be led directly to him. Sharon then goes with Gilbert to look for Rufus. Chain :See More: Eques Eques is Sharon's chain. Eques is in the shape of a black unicorn and is often used by Sharon for data collection. It has the power to warp between places and dimensions, taking people with it. This, however, does not mean that its attacking power is weak. Eques is like a shadow, and is very often in Oz or Breaks shadow. Quotes *''(To Oz ) "It is such a honor to meet you. I'm Sharon Rainsworth."'' *''(To Oz and Gil ) "Because Break wants to know the truth from 100 years ago!"'' *''(To Break) "You're such an IDIOT"'' *''(To Oz) "YOU'RE A WOLF IN RABBIT'S CLOTHING!"'' *''(To Break ) "You have no limitations on acting cool!"'' *''(To Break at the Second Coming Of age Ceremony) "Of course I had to give up alot of things, but what I will get in exchange for what I've lost...depends only on me."'' *''(To Shelly Rainsworth and Break) "Mother! Xerxes-Nisan!"'' *''(To Reim about Break) "Reim, just think of him as the air."'' Gallery ''Main Article: Sharon Rainsworth/Gallery '' Trivia *It seemed that she inherits most of her personalities from her grandmother, Cheryl Rainsworth. It is known that Cheryl was Rufus Barma's childhood friend and he is scared of her. Sharon also carries around paper fans and Cheryl carries around a fan. *A running gag in the series is that Break always teases her whenever they met a boy at her age or above (e.g. Break said that Oz might be a perfect type for her). *Sharon seems to be based on the Duchess. After all, she is the member of one of the Dukedoms and she can seem at times pleasant and at other times fearful. *It is shown that when she is drunk, she can be a diva and considers herself to be the queen. *So far, Sharon and Cheryl are the only known female contractors in Pandora. *She so far has the most wardrobe changes out of any other character throughout the series. *She is the first girl Oz is seen flirting with throughout the series. Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters